ABC Guide To Paul And Rachel
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Paul and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ABC Guide To Paul and Rachel**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Paul Lahote/Rachel Black**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Paul and Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_A – After. _The first thing that Paul did after the confrontation with the Volturi was go back to La Push to find Rachel Black. During the entire encounter, the only thing that had been on his mind had been _her. _The male shifter had been terrified that something could have happened to her, which was silly because she had been safely in La Push, guarded by a few of the younger wolves that were looking after the imprints. Rationally, he knew she was fine, but he wouldn't accept it until he had her in his arms once more. This time he vowed he would never let her go, because if there was one thing the almost battle had taught him, it was one never knew how much time they had they should share what time they did have with those they loved. There was no one else Paul loved more than Rachel Black.

_B – Brother. _There was only one thing about dating Rachel Black that Paul Lahote couldn't stand, and that was her brother, Jacob. He and Jake usually got along fine, though they weren't friends and they never would be. For the sake of the pack, they tried to be civil with each other, but that wasn't exactly easy when Jacob suddenly developed an attitude when he learned Paul had imprinted on his sister. The wannabe Alpha had actually tried to give him the big brother speech – which made no since, considering that he was her _younger_ brother – which ended badly when Paul laughed in his face. He hadn't intended to laugh, but come on; this was the same boy he bullied in school for years. He was just unable to find Jacob intimidating even if he _was_ Rachel's brother.

Since then, Jake had started dropping in at the most inappropriate of times and his pack brother had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. He had tried to call him on it once, but Jacob pretended to have no idea what he was talking about. Yes, Paul _really_ found his imprint;s brother to be a pain, and if it wasn't for the fact that Rachel loved Jacob dearly, Paul would have suffocated the boy in his sleep _long_ ago.

_C – Crisp. _The first night Rachel tried cooking for Paul had been a disaster. She had never been a good chef, but Paul hadn't wanted a fight, because Rachel was not one to fight fair. So he pretended that it was the best thing he had ever eaten for the sake of his relationship. That was until she brought out the steak, and he realized that he wouldn't be able to pretend if he couldn't actually _eat _it.

Rachel noticed the look on his face right away. "Did I not cook it long enough? I could grill it some more if it's still raw."

He wasn't sure how to tell her that being _raw_ wasn't the problem in a way that would not hurt her feelings. Being polite had never been something he worried about in the past, but if he wanted to keep his imprint happy, well, he had to break some eggs. "It's just a little crisp. I'm sure that once I get past the outer layer it won't be a problem." He'd never had to worry about lying in the past either, since he usually just told people exactly what he was thinking, but, again, he wanted to keep his relationship alive.

He never told her that the next day,, he had gone to the dentist because he had chipped a tooth trying to chew the steak. If keeping that small piece of information from her made her happy, then a chipped tooth was worth it. He would just make sure that they ate out from that point on.

_D-Dangerous. _Many things in this world are considered to be dangerous, and yet when someone thinks of the word _love_, they usually do not associate that with the word dangerous. Paul Lahote, on the other hand, knew _exactly _how dangerous love could be. He'd once made a promise to himself that he would never fall in love because he had seen what loving his father had done to his mother, and he would die before he allowed himself to do that to any woman. His vow not to love had been working just fine until he ran into Rachel Black. As soon as his eyes met hers, he knew his vow had been shattered into a million pieces. He had underestimated the power of love, and it had reached around and bitten him when he'd least expected it.

_E – Earth Day. _"Earth Day isn't a _real _holiday." Paul rolled his eyes as he said this. His fiancé was annoyed with the fact he wasn't taking the day seriously when she had went all out. "Besides, I agreed not to litter. Isn't that enough?"

Rachel huffed as she turned away from him. She refused to talk to him for the rest of the day, which Paul found more difficult than any other man would have, far more difficult than he would ever admit aloud. After that, even though he still didn't consider it a real holiday, he still celebrated Earth Day with her every single year. Sometimes, you do weird things for those you love.

_F- Fight. _Because she was a part of the Black family, everyone knew that Rachel was a fighter. She always had been and most likely always would be. What people did not expect, however, was for Paul to come to a pack meeting with a black eye. When asked what had happened, the male shape shifter actually blushed. It had been during the early part of his relationship with Rachel and they'd been still trying to get to know each other.

"I may have grabbed her by her waist as she walked by, after she told me not to a few times," he mumbled looking down at the floor. "Apparently, she thought that maybe, if she gave me a black eye, the message would finally sink in. I have to say I agree with her. I doubt I'll be grabbing _anything _of hers for a long while. She has one hell of a right hook."

_G – Gym. _Paul had been sleeping. Or, well, he'd been _trying_ to, when he felt his wife climb out of bed. He sat up and watched her with a groan. He looked out the window and saw the sun hadn't even risen. "Rach, what are you doing up so early? It's Saturday, we should be sleeping in."

"I have to go to the gym," she replied, grabbing up her clothes off of the floor. "How do you think I keep my body in such good shape? If I skip this Saturday, then I'll end up skipping another and then another and end up looking like one of those Oompa Loompa things from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. You wouldn't want that would you?"

She had a point, so he grunted in agreement. "I guess I see your point, but for the record, I would love you even if you weighed a thousand pounds and turned green."

_H- His. _"You aren't allowed to touch her, you sparkling freak!" A loud crack sounded out around the part of the forest that Paul, Rachel, Edward, Jacob, and Bella were currently occupying.

Things had been going fine until Paul got some crazy idea that Edward had been interested in Rachel. He might have gotten a little jealous when Rachel laughed at something the bloodsucker said. He'd just lost control of his emotions and let his fist fly, even though Edward tried to assure him that he wasn't interested in Rachel. Instead of reassuring him, Paul took it the wrong way, thinking the mind-reader was insulting _his_ woman.

"She's mine!"

_I – Ink. _When Paul and Rachel were still kids in grade school, he'd had a slight crush on her. Since he had no idea on how to properly court a girl, he'd taken her ponytail and dunked it in a bottle of ink. Suffice to say, it did _not_ get the reaction he had been hoping for. He got sent to the nurses office so he could have his broken nose treated.

Years later, Paul and Rachel were together as Paul had unknowingly intended since he was a kid. He was thinking about marriage, and when he proposed, he wanted to something unique. Remembering the ink-bottle incident, he had given her a ring in an empty ink-bottle. The same bottle that had once held the ink that he had dumped in her hair. While everyone else was confused, the newly engaged couple shared a secret smile. Neither of them would be able to think of ink in the same way ever again.

_J – Jive. _When Rachel became pregnant with their first child, she had been so happy she started dancing, and when her husband joined in, she couldn't help staring. "Honey, what on Earth are you doing?" She was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to call a hospital, thinking he might be having some sort of seizure.

He grinned happily at her, not caring if he looked stupid. He was going to be a father, and if he wanted to dance, he would. "It's called the Hand Jive. I learned it from watching _Grease._ Wait, scratch that, if anyone asks, _you_ made me learn it because if they know I've watched _Grease_ I'll never hear the end of it."

_K – Kibbles N' Bits. _"You got me Kibbles N' Bits for a birthday present?!" The male shifter looked at the bag of dog food in distaste before looking up at his girlfriend, who had a devious smile on her face. He stared at her in shock and outrage for a moment longer before his face morphed into a proud grin. "It looks like I've taught you well. You're turning into quite the little prankster. I'm so proud."

_L – Leah. _Leah Clearwater had always been Rachel's best friend. When she found out what Sam had done to her, she flew into a huge rage, and Paul was forced to listen to every word.

"I can't believe that you all stand up for him! He lied to her, cheated on her, and now that she's a part of his pack, he treats her like dirt! You _all_ treat her like dirt! I get that she's angry all the time, but doesn't she have a right to be? I'm pretty sure I would be a lot worse than her if our positions were swapped. You need to be nicer to her, Paul. She doesn't have anyone looking out for her, but you could. You could be her friend in a time of need, and she needs more friends! This isn't a request, Paulie, in case you were wondering. If you want to keep dating me, you'll do it, and you'll make your concern seem as real as you can make it!"

He knew better than to argue with her. "Yes, dear."

_M- Money. _Paul had never had a whole lot of money, and truthfully, he never really wanted it. Sure, there were times when he wished that he could afford to buy everything he wanted, but his mother had raised him to appreciate the things he had. The only time he ever really regretted not having more money was when it came time to buy Rachel's engagement ring. She was a wonderful woman who deserved the best diamond ring available, but he couldn't afford it. All he could afford was a silver band with her name engraved inside with an emerald on the top, since it was her birth stone. When he gave her the ring, though, he realized that to her, money didn't matter, and if money didn't matter to her, then it didn't matter to him. They had each other, and _that's _what really mattered.

TBC…

**AN: This was requested and so I wrote it. It is my first ever Paul and Rachel and the second half will be up soon maybe as soon as tonight or tomorrow.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_N – Not. _There were a lot of things that Rachel Black was, but there were also a lot of things she was _not._ For example, Rachel was _not_ one of those women you see in the movies who bent to the will of the men in their lives. She was _not_ one of those women who would give up her future because of a simple kink in her plans. Those were just some of the reasons Paul Lahote was sure that, even without the imprint, he would always love her. She was exactly like him, only nicer about how she went about it.

_O – Oil. _Rachel had always planned on getting Paul back for putting ink in her hair when they were kids, and one day the idea just came to her after watching her brother working on the Rabbit. She knew exactly what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. Her shifter fiancé would regret the day he messed with her, even if his attentions had been pure to a child's way of thinking.

"Hey Jake, do you think I could have a jar full of oil?" she asked with a devious smile on her face.

Jacob looked at his sister and nodded his head. "You can have whatever you want, as long as you never tell me what you do with it."

_P – Puddle. _It took quite a bit to knock down a shifter, and nobody would have expected a puddle to be what brought down the meanest of all the wolves. Paul had just finished patrol and was excited to get back to his imprint. In his haste, he did not notice the rather large puddle of oil on the porch until it was too late. He felt his feet leaving the ground as the world tilted and he landed flat on his back with his fiancée laughing over him.

"I told you I'd get you back for that ink," she cackled, walking away from him, back into the house. "Now get up, and you better have an extra set of clothes hidden somewhere out here because you're not allowed back in the house until you've changed into something that _isn't_ covered in oil."

_Q – Quarry. _Every couple has a spot that's special for them. For some it's wherever they had their first date. For others it's where they first met or shared their first dance, but for Rachel and Paul it was an old rock quarry in La Push. The reason behind it was pretty simple, it was where he had imprinted on her. He'd gone there to blow off some steam and she'd needed somewhere quiet to paint. It had been in that very place that he'd set eyes on her for the first time since becoming a shifter. It was there that everything had changed for the better. It was where Paul had found his destiny.

_R – Rachel. _Rachel had always known what she wanted for as long as she could remember. She had wanted to make something of herself as a painter. She had wanted to go to college. It never been in her plans to be imprinted on, and as everyone sat her down after Paul had imprinted on her to explain what had happened, she felt herself getting angry because she could see her plans flying out the window if everyone else had their way. She would _not_ become another Emily if she could help it.

Standing up, she headed for Paul with a look meant to kill, but her brother held her back. "You did _what_ to me?"

Paul gulped in fear as his grin faded, suddenly unsure if telling Rachel that she was his imprint had been such a good idea after all.

_S – Smile. _Usually, Rachel Black was always smiling, and in turn, that made her boyfriend smile as well. But after the battle with Victoria's Newborn Army, nobody seemed to be smiling, and truthfully, they didn't have a reason to. As the screams of Jacob Black filled the night air, Paul wondered if anyone would ever have reason to smile again.

_T – Temper. _It was a well-known fact that most shifters had a temper. The word 'hotheaded' was often not a strong enough word to describe them. It was also a well-known fact that the members of the Black family – primarily the women – were also known to have huge tempers. So what do you get when you put together two people who were known to have attitude problems when the time called for it? You get a house full of broken furniture and one human along with one shifter glaring at each other from across the room, neither willing to admit that they were wrong.

And then you got the passionate, make-up make-out sessions that resulted when, eventually, the two hotheads realized that they the person they were mad at was _so_ freaking hot when they were mad.

_U – Unlucky. _Lots of people in the world today believe in luck, but Paul was not one of them. Up until the day he had imprinted on Rachel Black, he really figured the gods of luck hated him. His father had been a drunk who abused both him and his mother, he had turned in to a shifter with no say in the matter, and his mother liked to pretend he didn't exist. In his professional opinion, luck was not on his side. Then he found Rachel, and he knew right then and there that he was the luckiest man on the planet.

_V – Valentine. _"Can I help you, sir?" The elderly woman who ran the only card shop in Forks, Washington offered her help to a young man who appeared to be utterly lost as he looked at different Valentine cards.

Paul sighed but nodded. Who knew looking for the perfect card would be so _hard?_ "I have to find the perfect Valentine's Day card and I can't find it anywhere. I even went to Seattle. You're my last hope."

She smiled, knowing whoever the card was for must have been really special for him to go to all of that trouble. "Let's see what I can do to help."

_W – Weekend. _It had been ten years since Paul and Rachel had married and five since the birth of their twin girls. The pair was taking a much-needed weekend to themselves since Leah had offered to watch the kids.

"Can you believe we're going to have the house to ourselves?" Rachel questioned as she jumped up and down on the bed due to her excitement, and Paul thought that she was acting more like a kid in that one moment than their own kids did. "We get the whole weekend to ourselves! What should we do to occupy ourselves?"

"I can think of a few things," her husband replied, tackling her with a smile before softly pressing his lips to hers.

_X – Xanthareel. _"There's no way I'm eating that." The male shifter looked down at the odd yellow meat on his plate. His wife had told him it was actually a kind of eel that was really good for him, but right then, he frankly didn't care. "If you're so worried about staying healthy, than _you_eat it. I'll die first."

Her brown eyes rolled at his outburst. "You're such a baby. It's not like it's poison, it's just xanthareel."

_Y – Yellow. _On the day that they married, she wore yellow. For some reason, she hated the color white, and when he had asked her why she had been unable to give him an answer other than 'because,' and he knew better than to argue with her. Besides, as it would turn out, yellow soon became his favorite color.

_Z – Zapateado. _For the first dance at the wedding reception for Paul and Rachel, they had wanted to do something unexpected. After all, they had never been normal, so why should the first dance at their wedding be? In the end, they chose a Latin dance called 'Zapateado,' which had been pretty easy to dance to, so nobody had to worry about tripping and ending up looking like a fool.

The End!

**AN: Here is the second half of the Paul and Rachel ABC Guide. I would have had it out earlier, but we had a problem and could not get on internet or use the phone, but luckily it has been fixed now. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I will tell you that I got a few request for Bree/Edward and even one for Edward/Victoria. I will try to get to them when I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
